Using HARV-E
The Digitizer comes with each stage, and will only create the four basic 1-dressers such as Swedish Chef and Rowlf. HARV-E is found under Structures in the Market. Rolling HARV-E is one of two ways to create 2-''' and '''3-dresser Muppets. (The second involves spending '''thousands' of diamonds.)'' The 2-dressers occupy 2 dressing rooms. Example - The Divettes And 3-dressers occupy 3 dressing rooms. Example - Kermit Digitizer-XMUP Return To Top Each Stage will Upgrade the Digitizer for a relatively steep cost - up to 50 . The 'XMUP' allows the player to Digitize multiple 1-dresser and 3-dresser Muppets. Go ahead, fill the Muppet Theater with 60 Rowlfs or 20 Crazy Harrys. (3-dressers still have to be rolled in HARV-E) While multiple Muppets are stylish, and maybe a little bit compulsive, they are much less important to maximizing coins than upgrading the Dressing Rooms. There is some hearsay, but no certainty, that the Digitizer XMUP increases the chances of rolling a 3-dresser with HARV-E. Strategic Use of HARV-E Return To Top Remember that every roll of HARV-E produces a Muppet; sometimes according to plan and sometimes randomly. And since the 3-dressers like Kermit and Janice have a low probability of being digitized, a 2-dresser is generally created in their place. What does this mean? On a new stage, use HARV-E to hire 3-dressers as soon as possible, and the 'failures' will create any missing 2-dresser Muppets. Plan the digitizing process starting with the 3-dresser, and then working backwards. An Example using the Kitchen Stage: * Zoot is digitized with Big Mo and Veggies. * Big Mo is digitized with Swedish Chef and Animal in 6 hours. * Veggies is digitized with Swedish Chef and Floyd in 6 hours. Start by directly digitizing Swedish Chef and Floyd; each digitize in 2 hours. Combine them in HARV-E and roll for Veggies. Meanwhile digitize Animal. Next Digitize Veggies and roll HARV-E for Big-Mo. After Big-Mo is Digitized - 16 hours after starting the Kitchen - a player will take their first roll of HARV-E for a 'premium' 3-dresser muppet. The odds favour getting several of the 'lucky' 2-dressers before succeeding in getting Zoot. By the time Zoot is rolled in HARV-E, there may be enough new 'lucky' muppets for the next 3-dresser. Making Coins with HARV-E Return To Top * Always keep HARV-E rolling. Even Muppets that are dismissed are worth . * Empty dressing rooms? Place every Muppet you digitize. Feed them - a little if they are visiting; a lot if they are keepers. Not only will they earn coins, but they grant as well. * Upgrade Dressing Rooms before upgrading the Digitizer - more muppets mean more money and Diamonds are rare. The Everlasting HARV-E Roller Return To Top Dressing Rooms full? Not looking for any other Muppets? Don't let HARV-E sit idle! Rolling HARV-E and dismissing muppets can be worth a surprisingly large number of coins each day. There are generally two Muppets being developed simultaneously - one in HARV-E and one in the Digitizer - so in every 'digitizing time', one Muppet can be created and one dismissed. In the Kitchen it may take 12 hours to Roll and digitize a specific 2-Dresser Muppet, but for the sake of calculations, one is Dismissed every 6 hours. Over the course of a day, the dedicated My Muppet Show player most likely digitizes Muppets over the equivalent of 18 hours, or 3 Muppets in the Kitchen. Digitizing Random 2-Dressers * The Muppet Theater times of 30 minutes and 4 hours are both set only at 4 hours, since there is generally a 4 hour Muppet in either HARV-E or the Digitizer. ** Averaging the two Muppet Theater Dismissal values of 4,500 and 27,000 , it becomes 15,750 every 4 hours. Adding together the Stages Dismissal values totals 636,750 per day! That's equivalent of 4 Rooftop Beakers (at Level 15, 4 ) earning for 12 hours. But if you want to increase it... ---- Digitizing 3-Dressers to Dismiss Return To Top Rather than randomly punch-in Muppets in HARV-E, a planned Roll-and Dismiss for 3-Dressers will increase the daily Coins where the Roll succeeds. Watch us Roll: So checking the Muppet Theater, the player is 24,000 ahead over 12 hours, on average, by Rolling HARV-E for Fozzie. In the Kitchen and Big House, Rolling for Kermit or Constantine (and who can tell the difference between those two anyway) nets about 15,000 more Coins each over the course of a day - still about five times what Roses pay. *** Found by multiplying the Average Dismissal Value by a ratio of the two different times. Trust me. ---- Digitizing Random 3-Dressers With a Twist Return To Top An alternative to simply Rolling HARV-E for the average Dismissal Coins is to use the Special Edition Digitizer Codes. It doesn't increase your Muppets's earnings; what it does is slightly increase your chance of getting Special Edition Muppets in a very simple way. Experience has shown that, occasionally, SE Muppets are sometimes available outside of their window of opportunity. (Usually hours before or hours after.) Rolling their code habitually not only helps you remember what the SE's codes are, but gives you a few more chances at getting them over someone that is waiting for the "flag" to go up, and quitting once the "flag" goes down. The worst that will happen is that failures will give you the usual 2-Dressers to Dismiss, along with the 600-plus thousand Coins per day that they bring. Not Rolling at all - the MMS player is snatching defeat from the jaws of victory. Or Coins, at least. Increasing HARV-E's Chances Return To Top So many theories; so little proof. Whatever the theory, the only way to judge it is to keep a record of tries versus success, and get other players into the trials. One promising theory is in the orientation of Muppets in HARV-E. There's 3 different levels on each side to place the muppet's name tag. That means nine possible ways of laying out the tags - Bottom, Middle and Top. And they can be arranged flush with top or the bottom on larger devices - meaning that on tablets and desktops you see 3 and a half tabs. These combinations are not infallible, and sometimes change with updates. Combinations that have worked repeatedly in the past include * top-left, bottom-right on the The Ship and Kitchen * bottom-left, middle-right in the Big House * bottom-left, bottom-right in the Rooftop But these may have changed with the Sweetums update April 7. Keep track of the combinations that you've played and note the successes. Category:Strategies